ladybird scouts
by godlove109
Summary: yeah its a johnny and dukey story yaoi, animle sex, it is rated m for strong sextual content so yeah no flames or hate it is not cool so forgive me my summary sucks so just enjoy it


**Ladybird Scouts **

**I have no clame or rights to characters or show or episode this is from just another fanfiction writer that fells like wrighting so I hope u in enjoy this story sorry for spelling or bad grammar never was good at English class but any way no burns and or hate this is Yaoi or gay sex relations between Dukey and Johnny (from Johnny test) it is also bestiality so yeah… anyway umm this story takes place in the episode where Johnny becomes a ladybird scout to get that new bike but its in between when they are almost giving up on selling and when they figure out that they have to sell to people that like them so yeah pretty much when they are going all over town they make a little stop for lunch and a break and that's where this starts…**

Johnny and Dukey are walking thru town hauling the still full wagon when dukey tells Johnny they should stop for lunch and take a break and thing on how to sell the cookies. Johnny agrees and they head to the park. They arrived at the park there are other kids playing dogs catching Frisbees and it is just a normal day. Johnny and dukey plop down on an empty bench and let out a long sigh simultaneously. Johnny looks at dukey "hey buddy u got any money on you so I can go grab some hot dogs for us?" "Yeah here all I have is five" Johnny quickly grabs the money out of Dukey's paws "bucks…" dukey sigh once again as his best friend dressed in his sisters ladybird scout uniform runs to go grab them a couple of hot dogs. Leaving Dukey to just sit there and stare at Johnny running to wait in the line of people to grab them a couple of hot dogs. Dukey stairs at his cute ass in that skirt and he looks at Johnny's lips and likes the color of his lip stick and is just looking Johnny over from head to toe. When he catches himself and thinks to himself "What in the hell am I thinking Johnny is my best friend. Why am I looking and think about him like I want to fuck his brains out? Ugh it might be that the only pleasure I have got from anyone or anything in my hand and I try not to do that because it is immature. But I just like the way Johnny's ass looks. No I will not think about him like that or even sex I'll just look at what everyone else is doing." Dukey starts scanning the park and sees a couple of dogs playing then one jumped upon another and starts fucking the other dog. He quickly looked away and sees a couple of kids Johnny's age kissing and touching one another all other. He quickly changes his field of vision and fines some more kids this time on all fours waging the butts in the air. At this point dukey begins to feel a boner coming on under his skirt and panties. Dukey just closes his eyes and tries to not think about any of it any more all he was wondering is how Johnny talked him in to wearing the panties again. Then he remembered it was because Johnny told him that it fit the outfit and was more convicting and that he was wearing a pair as well. And that thought made his chub become a full on rager and with he heard Johnny yelling at him "HEY BUDDY I GOT THE HOT DOGS!" Dukey covered his rager with one paw a toke the hot dog in another. they were about to take their first bites where "TEST!" sissy screams as if she could ever be quiet for once. But the paused with hot dogs partly in their mouths. They turned and looked as the young girl approached. "So test how many boxes have you sold because I only need to sell 12 more." Johnny becoming angry "I haven't sold any because these things are extremely hard to sell!" Sissy smiles smugly "hmhm looks like I'll be winning that bike after all." Sissy turns and walks away with a little strut. Johnny getting ready to throw his hot dog at he decides he is more hungry then angry and takes the first bite. With that distraction Dukey noticed his boner had receded back in to his body as it should be. Johnny and Dukey finish their hot dogs Johnny ate his in anger and Dukey tried not to look around the park anymore. They left and decided to try the houses and businesses around the park. Dukey let Johnny take the lead so Dukey could watch his sweet ass as the walk everywhere. They were about half way done going place to place around the park they had been to 15 houses and 5 businesses. When Dukey looked back to the park while Johnny tried one more house and he saw more dogs having the time of their lives fucking and playing around doing what they wanted being dogs. And he starts remembering how it was back when he was on the streets being a stray dog in was a ok life got roam where u wanted got do what you wanted and you got to fuck who you wanted. And that was probably the best thing about it but he got caught by the dog catchers and ended up in the pound. And then Johnny that sexy looking little boy picked him up and brought him home and from then he knew he liked him not only as a friend but somewhat maybe deep down a lover. And then Johnny's sisters experimented on me and gave the abilities that of humans and I count myself lucky over and over for it. As Dukey spaces out think of fucking and Johnny and how lucky he is when Johnny wakes him from his sleep. "Hey Dukey are you ok?" "Huh oh yeah I was just day dreaming ha-ha." Dukey moves his paw to over his now recurring boner. Johnny looks at him funny. "Well ok but try to focuses we need to beat sissy or she will taunt me forever." "Ok "Johnny walks on leading to the next place to try to sell the cookies. Leavening Dukey a perfect view of his cute ass and think how tight it was. They get a grouping of restaurants and Johnny walks in three stores to try to sell some cookies but none would buy. And Dukey stood outside with the cookies and just couldn't stop thinking about the other doges fucking and Johnny's ass. That he had a rager on and didn't notice it. Johnny came out of the last store on the strip yelling "yeah yeah you too" and blew a raspberry. He looked at Dukey who was staring in to space and didn't notice Johnny standing there. Johnny was about to wave his hand wildly in his friends face when he looks down a notices a bulge under his skirt. Johnny looks at it for a second and says rather loudly "What is that under there?" Hearing this Dukey regains conciseness and quickly covers his obvious boner. And quickly answers "Oh it is is…. nothing nothing at all ah heaheah." "Ok buddy as long as whatever it is doesn't distract us." "Nope no it won't so let's move on." They walk around a little more and continue to try to sell the ladybird cookies. It has been more than five minutes since Johnny commented on Dukey's boner and they started walking again. But Dukey still has his rager on and has no sign of going soft. Johnny walks up to, in and out of house and businesses. Once again Johnny walks out of a store not leaving on good terms. He walks out of the store and walks up to Dukey and again notices the bulge. Johnny looks at Dukey and reaches to touch the bulge. He is able to put his three longest fingers on it before Dukey slaps his hand away scaring Johnny. Dukey quickly grabbed Johnny "hey I am sorry you startled me it was my first reaction." Johnny now calmed down and looking concerned "I just wanted to make sure you were ok buddy you have had that bulge under your skirt and I just wanted to see what it was." "It is nothing you need to worry about little buddy it is just something I am having a little trouble with. It is my problem ok." "No you're my best friend and I want to help you with any problem no matter what it might be." Johnny gave Dukey a big hug and it drove Dukey off the edge.

Dukey's boner now rubbing against Johnny the young boy dressed in drag hard to get a little more rub in. Dukey extends his arms holding on to Johnny and looks him in the eyes. "Do you mean all you said because is the something big I need help with I have had this problem for a long time but I knew it would change our relationship forever. And I don't know what way it will go but if you are willing to help me out in the way I need then you have to promise not to let it go negative please?" "Buddy I am here for you for whatever you need no matter what. And whatever it is I will not let anything affect our friendship or relationship to where we don't have one where I don't hang with you." "Ok then let me kind of explain what it is I need from you. Ok where to start do you know anything about sex, penises, or anything relating to do with them to together?" "Somewhat I know guy have penises and when it is hard it is called a boner and girls have Vigina. And sex is where you stick the penis in the Vigina but that's about it. Why?" "Because what I need is sex now so I can get my boner down." "Well I can try to help you find a girl buddy if that's the problem. But I don't see any girls around here." "Well there is someone here dressed as a girl and it is not imposable for guys to have sex with other guys." Johnny looks at Dukey like that was the craziest thing he ever heard. "What no way dude no I will help you find a girl but not me become the girl." "Oh come on dude please I need this bad and you said that as my best friend you will help me with any problem I have and this is a big problem. So please don't go back on your word help me with this problem please." Johnny thinking and letting out a low sigh cause he knew what he said and that as a best friend he would have to keep his word. "Ok Dukey I'll do it but because you are my best friend. But I don't want to do it here in the open we need to do it where no one will see us." "hummmm ahh ha behind the dumpster in the ally around the corner no one will see you and only see the top of my head." "ok buddy the faster we do this the better." They walked around the corner to the spot the discussed. Dukey walks to the side of the dumpster facing the wall at the end of the ally way while Johnny walked around Dukey. **WARNING THIS NEXT PART IS RATED M FOR STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT IF YOU WISH NOT READ SKIP TILL YOU SEE THE NEXT BOLD TYPE AND THE STORY WILL CONTINUE FOR A SHORT TIME IT IS BEST TO KEEP WITH THE M RATED PART BUT I KNOW SOME ARE NOT IN TO GAYNESS SUCK IT I AM A STRONG CHRISTIN AND I FORGIVE ALL FOR THEIR SINS LIKE OUR LORD JESUS SO ENJOY THE NEXT SCENE!**

Johnny looked at Dukey leaning against the dumpster and broke the silence with a question. "So Dukey what am I suppose to do now?" "Well first will start simple and get you going with a blow job. Then we'll go to anal and maybe I'll knot you." "What?" "Nothing just start by getting on your knees." "Ok" Johnny proceeded to get on his knees resting his ass on his heels. "Ok like this?" "Yes that's perfect now lift up my skirt, pull my panties, and pull out the big red thing." Johnny nodded his head and lifted Dukey's skirt revealing the still obvious boner being cradled in a pair of white silk panties. Johnny thought to himself how cute they were with the little bob and frill on the leg bands. He shook his head because he had something to do. And he grabbed the waist bands of the panties and pulled them down till he saw the tip of Dukey's penis. Johnny grabbed it by the shaft and pulled it out all the way with the balls. He looked at it in shock it was probably 9 or 10 inches and really thick. So Dukey now what do I do?" "Well Johnny now you suck on it like a popsicle or a lollypop without the biting please no biting. And you'll know when you doing a good job because I will moan and you know when you have done your best when you get a salty treat it is a kind of drink. But I am stopping you from doing what we came here to do so start when you want to." Johnny thought for a second "(well if I am suppose to do this like it's a popsicle then since it looks like one of my rainbow pops or orange pops then I will suck on it like one of them.)" Johnny toke the large red member in his hand and guided it in to his mouth and began bobbing his head back and forth on Dukey's member. Johnny continued bobbing his head back and forth on the throbbing dick when he heard Dukey finally moan for the first time he felt relieved that he heard him do that because he thought he was doing badly. Because he could only take in 4 inches before he choked so then it hit that if he couldn't get it all the way in his mouth he would lick it all over for a bit. Johnny then toke the member out of his mouth and began licking the member he started at the bottom of the shaft and dragged his tongue to the head and circled his tongue around the head. Then he heard Dukey really start to moan like crazy. So he began licking it from all sides and circled the head at the end of every long lick. Johnny did this till he noticed that he couldn't get to all of Dukey's big member so he went back to sucking. And began bobbing his head back and forth trying to get one more inch each time till he could handle about 7 inches and Dukey continually moaning as Johnny went back and forth all over his dick. Johnny got to get all of it in his mouth and Dukey was shaking his leg at the pleasure so much Johnny lost the member and got smacked by it a couple times. Suddenly Dukey grabs the back of Johnny's head and trusts his hip and all his member and Johnny can feel the tip in the back of his throat as Dukey cries out "Oh Johnny drink it drink it all" Johnny didn't understand till he felt the warm liquid enter his mouth. Johnny thought to himself "(drink it I have no choice his penis all the way in my mouth.)" Dukey shot a giant load in to Johnny's mouth and when he felt it was slowing down he pulled his member out of his best friends mouth and shot some more hot cum on to Johnny's face. "Dukey that tasted really good. It was a little salty but good. What is it called?" "It is called cum I'll tell you the techanl term later. Buddy but lick some of that off your face and then look down." Dukey leaned over licked the cum off Johnny's face and leaned back against the dumpster. Johnny looked down and saw that Dukey was still hard as a rock. Johnny looked up at Dukey puzzled "What am I suppose to do now?" Dukey Smiled "This is where sex comes in what you did with your mouth was called a blow job. Now it is time for you to play the part in this of what you are dressed as." "What?" "Just turn around and get on all fours and for the first part you might want to lean down a bit on your elbows. And put your butt high in the air and we can get started." Johnny not sure what will happen next did as told and turned his butt to Dukey and leaned down on his elbows and raised his butt high. Dukey could only grin at what was about happen between him and his best friend. Dukey got on his knees and lift up the bottom of Johnny's skirt revealing his cute ass cradle in some of the cutest pink girly panties. Dukey's heart almost stopped at the site of how cute and girl the panties Johnny were wearing. Dukey toke a moment to study the ass that he was about to tear a new one for. The panties Johnny were wearing were pink silk with frill on the waist band and leg bands and read cutest girl across his bottom. Dukey toke a deep breath and slowly pulled the panties down his legs exposing all of Johnny's ass. Dukey looked in awe at the tiny ass hole of Johnny and his cute little balls and erection he had going on. "So you're enjoying this too huh Johnny?" "A little I don't know but it makes me feel like I never have." "Well if you liked giving me a blowjob you'll love getting fucked in the ass." Dukey licked Johnny's ass hole and lubed it all up the whole time with Johnny moaning like he was getting a blowjob himself. "I see you are enjoying this so you are really going to like the next part." "I really liked what you were already doing." "Well this is better but it is going to hurt a bit at first and it will ease up and feel amazing and when you're ready I'll knot you. And that will be real fun." "Ok" "Now this is going to hurt more than if it were done with someone else because I am not going to use my fingers to stretch you out a bit. But I can't spread my fingers out far enough and that I think I lubed you up enough with my tongue and my dick is already pre-lubed from your blowjob and that dogs are already lubed." Dukey leaned over and positioned his hard member right at Johnny's entrance and wrapped his arms around his chest and whispered in his ear. "I love you." And with that trust half of his dick in to Johnny's sweet tight ass. They both screamed in pleasure Johnny with a little more pain but good pain and Dukey slowly moved his hips moving his member back and forth in Johnny's ass. Dukey Continued to move slow basking in the pure tight pleasure that was Johnny's ass hole. Dukey opened his eyes and looked at Johnny's face and there were a few tears on his cheeks. Dukey stopped with his dick half in "Johnny am I hurting you?" "No. At first it hurt but now it feels great. I actually want you to put more in and go faster I am starting to fall asleep." "Oh is that right well you asked for it I am going to tear your ass up." With that Dukey began ramming Johnny's ass as hard and fast as he could while keeping his dick in his ass. And Dukey was now forcing all of his dick to the knot and showed no sign of slowing. Now with Dukey's dick trusting so hard and fast that Johnny was now regretting what he asked for and began to cry. "Hey Dukey and you please slow down a bit it hurts really badly?" "No way you asked for it and I am going to cum soon from your sweet tight ass." Johnny just nodded and cried with a mixture of moaning in pleasure. Dukey Continued at fuck Johnny at the same pace for another 3 minutes. "Oh Johnny I going to cum soon. So this next part is going to really going to hurt badly. But then you are going to get all of my cum in you and it will feel like the best thing you have ever felt." "Ok I am ready buddy I want all of you cum in my ass." With the ok Dukey Takes the last trust and shoves as hard as he can to get the Knot in. but the reaction out of Johnny was not what Dukey expected. Johnny actually screamed in pure pleasure as the knot stretch his ass hole apart. So with that they finished with Dukey shooting a massive load in Johnny's ass and Johnny Dripping what little cum that came from the pleasure of getting fucked hard by Dukey and filling the hot sensation in his lower body. They collapsed and laid there in lovers pleasure while they waited for Dukey's boner to go down and the knot to slip out. Dukey Hugged Johnny close "So Johnny did you like that as much as I did?" "Yes maybe a little more. Because now I know that not only are you my best friend but my best lover." Dukey slipped his knot out and then all of him out and they both stood up. They both pulled up their panties and pushed down their skirts and brushed each other off. Dukey leaned over to Johnny and kissed him passionately and Backed off for a moment and Johnny jumped up and kissed Dukey back. "Well Dukey we have wasted to much time we can do this later." Johnny winked and walked out of the ally and Dukey just followed his new found lover.

**OK FOR ALL OF YOU TO WHO DIDN'T READ THAT IT WAS A GOOD PASSAGE SO YOU KIND OF SUCK BUT ITS OK I AM DONE AND YOU CAN READ WHAT IS LEFT I MIGHT MAKE MORE CHAPTERS MAYBE NOT BUT I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT =)**

Ok so how are we suppose sell these cookies they are impossible to sell. Gil comes jogging by. "Hey Johnny Bro what is up?" "Nothing just trying to sell these cookies." "I'll buy a box I hate the cookies but I love you bro ham." "Thank you." "no prob later." "that is how we sell them to the people who love me." "Ok then let's go to everyone who is considered your friends." And so dukey and Johnny sold the cookies.


End file.
